(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a display device driven by electric field.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An example of a currently known flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an eletrophoretic display, or the like.
Among others, the liquid crystal display has been prevalently as a monitor, a television, etc., the plasma display panel has been as a large television, and the organic light emitting display is used for a mobile phone window, etc. Research into the organic light emitting display for applying to a mid-large sized display has been actively progressed. Research into other field effect display devices or the electrophorectic display device for applying to monitor, television, E-paper, has been progressed.
In particular, as the display applied to the E-paper, the reflective electrophorectic display having similar texture to paper is used representatively; however, has disadvantages such as high driving voltage, slow response speed, and hard gray scale representation. In addition, in order to perform the color representation, there is a problem in that the reflective electrophorectic display necessarily uses a color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.